Taken List
This is the current taken list for Singularity. New characters, please use this template and add yourself under your canon heading. If you are the first character from a canon, please make a heading for it. Series are arranged alphabetically. For NPCs, see the NPCs page. 2001: A Space Odyssey HAL 9000 - canon Aliens vs. Predators Grid - AU Avery Cates Series Avery Cates - canon Avatar: The Last Airbender Azula - AU Zuko - canon Axis Powers: Hetalia The Kingdom of Denmark - canon Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure Billy the Kid - canon Bioshock Cindy Meltzer - AU Eleanor Lamb - canon Jack - AU Atlas - canon Broken Saints Raimi Matthews - canon Dead Space Michael Altman - canon Isaac Clarke - canon Alejandro Borges - canon Doctor Who The TARDIS - canon Double Vision Bonny Serge - canon Dragon Age Fenris - canon Ketojan - AU Marian Hawke - AU Dresden Codak Kimiko Ross - AU DC Universe Jaime Reyes - canon Ergo Proxy Pino - canon Fallout 3 The Lone Wanderer'' - AU'' Firefly Kaylee Frye - canon Freakangels Arkady - canon Kait - canon Gamer Simon Silverton - canon Ghost in the Shell Major Motoko Kusanagi - canon Major Motoko Kusanagi - AU Godzilla Godzilla - AU Halo 686 Ebullient Prism - canon Black-One - canon Black-Two - canon Carter-A259 - canon Catherine-B320 - canon Cortana - canon Emile-A239 - AU John-117 - canon Jonah - canon Jorge-052 - canon Jun-A266 - canon Mack - canon Spartan- B312 - canon Thom-293 - canon Thon 'Talamee - canon Private O'Brien - canon The Rookie -'' AU'' Homestuck Becquerel - canon Bro Strider - canon Davesprite - canon Dave Strider - canon Dave Strider - AU Eridan Ampora - canon Gamzee Makara - canon Gamzee Makara - AU Jack Noir - AU Jade Harley - canon Jaedri Harleigh (Jade Harley) - AU John Egbert - canon Kanaya Maryam - canon Karkat Vantas - canon Nepeta Leijon - canon Roheze Lelande (Rose Lalonde) - AU Sollux Captor - canon Terezi Pyrope - canon Vriska Serket - canon How to Train Your Dragon Astrid Hofferson -'' canon'' Toothless - canon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third -'' canon'' Kiki's Delivery Service Jiji - canon Leverage Parker - canon Alec Hardison - canon Eliot Spencer- canon Marvel comics Ghost - canon Mass Effect EDI - canon Garrus Vakarian - canon Commander Jane Shepard (Renegade) - AU Kaidan Alenko - canon Kasumi Goto - canon Mordin Solus - canon Thane Krios - canon Zaeed Massani -'' canon'' Jeff 'Joker' Moreau - canon Metroid Samus Aran - canon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy - canon Rainbow Dash - canon Original Characters Gardenia Clarke Maria McFlannery Red Snout Virgil Alex Alex Wilson Owem Regina Van Laren Pirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow - canon Portal GLaDOS - au Chell - canon P-Body - canon Wheatley - canon ATLAS - canon Chell - au Primeval Connor Temple - canon Stephen Hart - canon Abby Maitland - canon Princess Resurrection Riza Wildman - canon Protomen Joe - canon Protoman - canon Puella Magi Madoka Magica Kyubey - canon Raptor Red Raptor Red - au Red vs Blue Intelligence Program Delta - au PFC Lavernia Tucker - au York - au Agent Washington and Epsilon - au Agent Washington - canon Agent Maine - au Tex -'' au'' (Amat CR) Saint's Row Johnny Gat - canon Star Wars Luke Skywalker - canon RC-1138 - canon RC-1262 - canon Sucker Punch Babydoll - au System Shock SHODAN - canon Tangled Rapunzel - canon Team Fortress 2 BLU Sniper - Atia Amat Omnes Terminator Sarah Connor - canon T-X - canon John Connor - canon Touhou Yukari Yakumo - canon Transformers Barricade (Bayverse) - Axiom Nexus Shockwave (G1 Dreamwave) - Cape & Cowl Nemesis Prime - Alternity Skyfire - Cape & Cowl Tron Alan Bradley - canon Anon - au Castor - canon CLU - au Ed Dillinger Jr. - canon Gem - au Gibson - canon Jalen ❝Abraxas❞ - canon Jalen - au Kevin Flynn - canon Quorra - canon Ram - canon Rinzler - au Tron - canon Up Dug - canon X-Men: Evolution Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner - canon Category:Characters